Stranded
by csouthard11
Summary: Somewhat of a powerpuff version of the TV show 'Lost' but with a few twists, and different characters. Original pairings. PPG


"WHAT HAPPENED?"

"WHERE ARE WE?"

"OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY-"

"It's just a dream it's just a dream it's just a dream."

Brick wakes up to the sounds of screaming, crying, and begging. The smell of burnt metal and flesh burns his nostrils, along with the smell of gasoline. None of these scents mix well together under any circumstances. The ground shakes and moves slightly beneath his sprawled out body, shifting as people run past him, it's as if it were sand.

"SOME ONE HELP ME PLEASE!" A distant voice stands out to him, the desperation sounding mildly familiar.

His eyes flutter open and he looks around. He sees the plane he was on about twenty feet away from him, people surround it, running around, screaming, completely lost on any procedure of plan to follow.

Looking down he sees that it is, in fact, sand beneath him. He picks it up and lets the grains slip through his fingers. Sand. About forty feet away, give or take a few, there's water too. The ocean. Which one? He doesn't know.

"PLEASE! PLEASE GET IT OFF!"

That's the voice from earlier, the one he heard before he opened his eyes. The one begging for someone to help her.

Brick raises slowly to his feet, feeling the world shift around him as if it were inside a snow globe, being shaken by a careless six year old. His head aches, but he forces himself to stay up, looking for the woman in distress.

Looking around there are lots of women in distress, lots of men in distress too, but none of them are begging for help, or asking for something to be taken off of her.

"HELP!"

The voice screams again, and this time Brick zones in on it, locating a woman beside the plane wreckage, trapped underneath one of the planes wings.

He pushes his body forward, stumbling with the first few steps before his legs once again get use to the movement.

When he reaches the woman he grabs her hand, which is grasping at the top of the wing like her life depends on it, and she probably thinks it does.

"Ma'am. Calm down. Okay?" He says, though his voice shakes a bit in the beginning, and all of it comes out like he'd been gargling glass for the past hour.

The woman gasps in deep breaths of air, squeezing Brick's hand now in place of the plane wing.

"P-please." She croaks, tears forming in her eyes. "Get it off me."

Brick nods, slowly letting go of her hand. He reaches for the wing and pushes up, managing only to lift it a few inches from its original place, not nearly enough for the woman to crawl out.

"HEY YOU!" He calls out to a brown haired man pacing back and forth near them, mumbling beneath his breath.

The man turns, acknowledging that hes been called out. "Me?" He asks, looking around as if looking for a lost memory.

"Yes you!" Brick shouts aggressively. "Grab this, help me lift it off of her!" He commands, pointing to the dismembered wing.

The man nods and without any questions he grabs the wing and begins to lift.

With their combined weight they manage to lift the edge of the wing a significant amount, leaving about two inches between the woman's body and the plane wing.

"GO!" Brick yells, gesturing with his head for the woman to leave.

She doesn't have to be told twice, grabbing the sand in her hands and crawling out to freedom.

"Thank you." She repeats under her breath, looking a Brick as he and the brown haired man drop the plane's wing back to the ground with a loud metallic clang.

"I thought I was gonna die there." She says, staring up at Brick in admiration. "You saved my life."

Brick nods, but before he can even form words another cry for help pierces his ears, and he follows the sound directly in front of him to another lady, this time laying on the ground, nothing on top of her. Underneath her though, her stomach, she's pregnant. Holding onto it as if going into labor.

Brick's mind flips into over drive and he rushes past the grateful woman, towards the pregnant one.

"Miss!" Brick leans down beside her, placing his hand gently onto her shoulder. "Miss, how far along are you?"

"E-eight months." The woman cries, looking up at Brick will puffy eyes. "But I don't feel it kicking anymore." She cries. "It's not moving."

"HEY!" Brick takes another passing stranger, this one with dirty blonde hair that shags off in all directions. He's running past them when he hears the call.

"Come here!" Brick orders the guy, who simply stares like he's speaking a different language, before running off away from the wreckage.

"Shit. That's nice." Brick mumbles, squeezing the lady's shoulder slightly.

"YOU!" He calls out again, to another passer by, this time standing up and grabbing his arm. "Hey, I need help."

"WE ALL DO MAN!" The man screams into Brick's face. "OUR PLANE JUTS CRASHED!"

Brick nods. "Yes, and this woman is eight months pregnant." He points to the woman. "I need you to take her with you and get her far away from the crash as possible.

The man hesitates for only a moment, before leaning down and grabbing the lady's arm, picking her up and dragging her along behind him as he runs away from the crash.

Brick watches as people run around him, screaming, lost, confused. For the first time in a while he feels completely helpless. Helpless is not a feeling Brick deals with well.

* * *

Please tell me what you think, I tried a new writing style, a lot different from my old one. Like it? No? ~Also, if anyone's interested I'm working on my breakfast club thing, it's gonna be a oneShot~


End file.
